


Sticky Situation: Wrapped Up Tight

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Poor Spidey, bound up without anywhere to go. Thankfully Mal is able to give him a helping hand. First posted as a bonus scene on my blog on August 7th, 2019
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mal(Disney)
Series: A Sticky Situation [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 9





	Sticky Situation: Wrapped Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 7th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Wrapped Up Tight(Mal from Descendants)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A groan came from Spider-Man as he entered one of those good news, bad news situations. The super strong webbing he created worked. The problem was, it worked too well and it worked too well. And had him very much at the tender mercy of a young and beautiful purple haired girl, with mischief it.  
  
“The moment a girl touches you, you stick yourself to the wall with your gunk?”  
  
Mal, the daughter of the infamous Maleficent, broke out into a smile. She leaned in, surveying Spider-Man. She licked her lips, the handsome hero tied up, with no place to go.  
  
“I mean, you are a hero, so maybe I should give you a hand,” Mal said. “But, I require payment up front for my hands on services.”  
  
“What do you want?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
This request brought Spider-Man’s eyes to Mal’s lips. They were so soft, so pillowy, and so very plump and kissable. Beautiful like the rest of her. Spider-Man inclined his head and leaned in. Mal’s spellbinding eyes locked onto him and she grinned.  
  
Too easy. She slipped up Spider-Man’s mask just far enough to reach his jawline. She leaned in and kissed Spider-Man’s lips. His hands had been jammed against the wall, by the exploded web shooters. Unfortunately, given how Mal would have liked Spider-Man to grab the back of her head and force his tongue all the way down her throat.  
  
So gorgeous and so amazing, Mal insisted on putting her tongue all the way down Spider-Man’s throat. He sucked on it, along with her gorgeous lips. Mal flickered her tongue in, dancing it against the back of Spider-Man’s throat. She leaned in and kissed his neck.  
  
“What...the hell?”  
  
Mal’s hand shoved down Spider’s increasingly tight pants and she clasped his cock.  
  
“I told you I would give you a hand.”  
  
The slickness of her fingers massaged Spider-Man’s length. Mal stroked back and forth and edged hiim.  
  
“And you like my hand, don’t you, Spider?” Mal asked.  
  
Oh, please don’t let Mal and Felicia ever meet. The experience would be amazing, but Peter did not think he could survive it. At least not without being dehydrated. Mal exposed her nice pillowy tits to Spider-Man for a moment and Spider-Man found his eyes drawn to her cleavage.  
  
“My soft, wet hand, stroking your big thick prick. Mmm, it’s so yummy. I bet you’d like me to suck it. I bet you’d like me to suck that big fat cock, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Mal smacked her lips.  
  
“Those lips are meant to be around your beautiful pole,” Mal said. ‘Do you want to me in my mouth?”  
  
“Yes,” Spider-Man groaned. “Please, your lips will feel amazing.”  
  
Mal giggled as Spider-Man melted like butter in her hand. She pulled down his pants and watched as Spider-Man’s fleshy organ pulled out. Mal slid her tongue across the length and tasted it. She locked eyes to Spider-Man and pursed her lips before lightly blowing on his cock.  
  
Again, another giggle, when Spider-Man tried to will his cock to grow another few inches to meet Mal’s perfect dick sucking lips.  
  
“Mmm, I’m going to enjoy draining those big fat balls. The itsy bitsy spider went down my throat, and in came the blowjob to wash all of his cum out.”  
  
That little perversion made Spider-Man almost groan. Mal made him forget about the bastardization of a classic by leaning into him and popping her warm lips around his cock. Savor the moment. Savor the taste of Spider-Man edging a little bit further into the back of her throat and pushing all the way into the back. He throated Mal and caused her to cough all over his cock.  
  
Mal sucked him so hard and so aggressively, it was delicious. She squeezed and released Spider-Man’s bouncing balls, with enjoyment about how they fit in the palm of her hand. Mal lifted in, with the blowjob increasing and she sucked him like it was her job.  
  
Oh, how Spider-Man would love nothing other than to fuck her throat. Her purple hair brushing against the web slinger’s crotch felt very good. Spider-Man thrust on in to her and took her mouth.  
  
Mal pulled out, denying him. She staved off his orgasm for a moment.  
  
“I don’t want to let you cum,” Mal said. “Without riding you.”  
  
Mal slipped off her clothes to reveal her body. Unfortunately, Spider-Man had no idea whether the carpet matched the drapes due to the fact Mal shaved her pubic hair. Her nice supple breasts, tight stomach, curvy hits, and wet pussy pressed deep inside of her.  
  
“You like that, Spidey?” Mal breathed. “You like me smothering you with my titties while I grind all over your big fat Spider Cock?”  
  
Spider-Man groaned. The webbing should melt soon. It should melt and he would be able to grab her and fuck Mal soundly. This teasing minx made his cock ache.  
  
“I want to fuck you.”  
  
“I do too,” Mal said. “And this is my happily ever after.”  
  
Mal dropped down onto Spider-Man and had been filled up. The time for talking was over. Now it was the time to take Spider-Man all the way inside of her. His big manhood pressed into her insides and Mal, careful not to make him burst too soon, teased him slowly.  
  
Spider-Man closed his eyes. Mal grasped the base of his cock, to make sure he did not cum too soon. He thought he was going to lose it. One hand finally freed himself and Spider-Man released his grip from the wall. Mal’s chest, so perfect to squeeze, stuck out for Spider-Man to touch it.  
  
Sinking down, eyes lidded over with pleasure, Mal puckered her lips and made kissy faces at Spider-Man. Until Spider-Man grabbed her head and pressed down onto her lips. Mal reached behind him and encouraged him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Spider-Man kissed Mal’s lips over and over again. The two lovers swapped salvia as different fluids from Mal dripped all over his cock.  
  
Very happily ever after indeed. Mal pressed down onto him, slapping her firm thighs down onto Spider-Man’s balls. They came close to erupting and Mal wanted them to do so, but not just yet.  
  
Two hands now free and Spider-Man aggressively attacked the body of his young lover. She bounced up and down on his manhood.  
  
“I knew you would be perfect,” Mal said. “And I know you can’t get enough of me. We can do this, as often as you’d like. I can tie you up and ride your cock, or you can tie me up, and you can beat down my slutty little pussy. Does it really matter? Does it?”  
  
Mal sucked on Spider-Man’s ear lobe and enjoyed her. The faster Mal rode him, the more his balls tightened up.  
  
“On my face,” Mal said. “I’ll take a picture of it after I’m done, and frame it.”  
  
Mal pulled away from Spider-Man and he had no room to complain because the lovely woman began jerking him off.  
  
“Damn, I’m going to…..”  
  
“All of my pretty face, on my lips, on my tongue, wherever you like,” Mal said. “Get some in my hair, I don’t mind.”  
  
Cumming all over that delicious purple hair as Mal’s hand became a blur. She leaned in, those lips taunting Spider-Man while she furiously jerked him off. Not holding back, the web slinger just let it happened.  
  
Spider-Man blasted Mal’s face in the cum. It hit her at several points, giving her a very sexy mask. It almost fell in web like shapes, completely in sperm.  
  
Mal kept draining Spider-Man’s cum all over it. Feeling the warm seed dripping down her neck, chest, and down even further made Mal eagerly pump him until the end. She made out with his cock head, sending him spiraling out as she sucked every last drop.  
  
“And I think I drained all of your organic webbing,” Mal said. “Shame.”  
  
Mal gave his twitching cock one kiss and it slowly rose up. Mal ran her hands over his stomach and abs, kissing him. The webbing completely had been freed, and Spider-Man pushed her up against the wall.  
  
The pleasure within Mal’s loins ached her. She could feel her handsome lovers hands.  
  
It was only a shame he didn’t have the black suit with him or the added arms. Mal lost all sense to make that quip as she realized Spider-Man used his immense strength to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless.  
  
What a machine. And what a stud!  
  
Spider-Man turned her around and spanked her ass while fucking her. She cried out, enjoying all of the rough stuff, and now Spider-Man’s more primal instincts had been awakened.  
  
They would both be in with a long and amazing night, filled with multiple body racking orgasms.  
 **End.**


End file.
